Exposure
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Kurama walks in on something he shouldn't have...or should he? Don't foreget to vote on my poll! it's on my profile :)


_Hey guys, back with another update. A smut update at that._

_I don't own anything but my Oc Tiarie. This was gonna be possibly 2k but..._

_Guys, will you please vote on the poll on my profile?_

_R&R_

* * *

I ran to my hotel room and quickly shut the door. The heat pooling between my legs is unbearable, and my fox didn't make it any better. Damn him and his sneaky ways...i asked him to put sunblock on me but I didn't think his hands would travel! Then again, I did the same to him on his chest...

Regardless, I'm wet because of him. Extremely wet.

"Such an unbearable heat..." I mutter out loud to no one in particular. I moan softly as my hands move on their own, kneading my breast as they've done countless of times. I rub my thighs together, hoping to calm the heat between my legs, but to no luck. Then again, that technique never works for me. I moan and arch my back, my hands tweaking my nipples through the fabric of my shirt.

"Kurama..." I moan his name, as if he was there. As if he was the one touching me. I soon begin to imagine a familiar fantasy. The same one I'm always fantasizing whenever I'm hot and bothered. We're in a room, judging by the size and color, I think it's his. He has me pinned against the wall, attacking my neck with his mouth. I moan in his ear, then purposely purr. He growls softly and cups my breast soon afterwards, kneading them while he still nips and nibbles my neck. I moan his name and arch into his touch. Wanting to feel his cock touching me. Inside me. While I imagine this particular scene, I strip off my shirt, the one piece I bore for the beach underneath it. I tug on the straps, making it fall down to the middle of my arms, revealing my breasts. I knead them, imagining my hands to be his. As I did, I start to move to the wall opposite the door, placing my back to it. I continue to knead myself, moaning his name. One hand wonders down to the drawer next to my bed. I open it and pull out the red toy I'm so familiar with and strokes it, pretending it's his cock. By now, I am fully naked and leaning against my bed, aroused to the fullest. Unable to wait any longer, I shove the toy inside me, gasping and moaning his name loudly.

"Kurama...~~" I throw my head back, still thrusting the toy, my other hand kneading my breast. It's at that moment, when I'm near my orgasm, my door opens. I freeze, stilling my hands and staring at the man that stands in the doorway.

The very same one who's name I was just moaning.

"Tia..."

"Um..."

She covers everything. Or tries to. But I had already seen it all. And couldn't help but stare. I let a low growls escape my mouth, my tongue lashing out lick my lips. She shivers and blushes gazing at me.

"Kurama...you're staring at me."

I chuckle, then make my way over to her, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Well of course, Tia~"

Her blush darkens.

"Um...well..."

"Well, what?~" i growl softly, reaching her and tracing my hands down her sides. She shivers.

"Kurama...~~" that's the sound I want to hear~

I growl softly at her, then nip at her collarbone. She moans and arches against me. Her hands feel their way to my chest, and I moan softly at this. She's giving in~perfect~ I run my hands over her sides, being sure to trace my finger tips up, then down and over. She shivers again.

"Kurama~~" I grin and cup her naked breasts in my hands. She gasps and moans, arching into my touch.

"You could've just called me if you needed some~" she blushes.

"I..." I chuckle, then silence her with a kiss. The kiss is very wet and very hungry. We're practically devouring each other's faces. I press myself against her, my erection against her waist. She gasps at this.

"No fair.." a pout. A _very _enticing pout.

"What isn't fair, Tia?~"

"You're still dressed, and I'm naked..." I chuckle, then pull back.

"You want me naked, huh?~ alright then~" I slowly strip myself in front of her. Her gaze, lust filled, watches me. Every inch of me. Once i've fully stripped down, her eyes wander downwards at my cock. I grin at this.

"Like what you see, Tiarie?~" she whines softly, then kneels before me. I watch her as she grips my cock with a butterfly touch, and begins to pump me. I moan softly and allow my head to go back, closing my eyes in pleasure. I don't expect her to go very far, but I won't stop her. Nor will I force her.

She pumps faster, then tentatively, flicks her tongue out to lick my head. This catches me off guard and I gasps, followed by a moan. She takes this as a signal of approval, then takes the head of my cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. I moan her name, and buck my hips into her mouth, practically pleading her to take me further into that warmth.

I can't believe my fantasies are coming true. I've only dreamed of having him in my bed, or a bed, naked and going all night. Never thought it would come true.

I start to suck on his head, still swirling my tongue, watching his expression to see if I'm doing this right or wrong. I have never practice before...

He moans and a hand strokes my hair encouragingly. I take this as a hint, and take him as far as I can.

I gasps and moan, bringing my head back to stare at her as she takes me all the way in her mouth. I swear up and down she's experienced, but that look on her face tells me that I'm her first. She starts to suck, softly at first to get use to the motion. I moan louder, stroking her hair as a reward. She starts to bob her head up and down my shaft, her tongue never stopping. My moans never stop either.

I continue, watching his expression. I soon notice that he starts to throb, and I speed up my actions. He gasps and moans loudly, watching me with lust filled eyes. Within minutes, he yells my name, throws his head back, and explodes in my mouth. I release him, grin, and lick my lips.

"You came for me~" I purr at this fact. He shivers, then growls softly and looks down at me. Before I know it, I'm pinned against the wall, my legs spread wide open, and his cock lined up with my pussy.

"I'm gonna pound you now~" he whispers into my ear, in that same unfamiliar deep voice. He then slowly enters me, moaning softly as he does. I moan with him, and cling to him for support. He is really strong. After staying still to let me adjust, he begins to move, pulling out to nearly all the way, then slamming back in to the hilt. I moan loudly and claw at his back as he plunges deeper inside of me.

"You know Tiarie, while humans are beautiful creatures, there are some advantages to being a demon. And only a few amounts of humans can keep up with said advantages~ I wonder if you're one of them~"

"And if I am...?" He chuckles, then pulls back. The eyes I see are no longer emerald, but gold. His voice deep.

"Even if you aren't, don't think you'll be walking tomorrow~" and with this, he plunges deeper, spreading my legs as far as they'll go. I moan his name loudly as he fucks me. I purr in his ear, and he growls in response.

"You're practically begging me to pound you~ and I most certainly won't waste your pleas~"

he soon starts to be relentless at the pace and strength. I practically scream his name, gripping his hair.

"Come for me,Tia~" He nips my collarbone sending me over my edge. I scream, writhing and arching my back. He stills, yelling, and trembles.

She pants slightly, her cheeks rosy despite her deep skin. He lips parted slightly...i decide to smash my lips against her. The kiss heated and wet, just like the first one. Only this one is much much more. I pull away, pulling out. She whines in disappointment.

"Are you done?" she mocks.

"Not even close, Tia~ turn around for me~"

She blinks, but does what was asked and turns, her beautiful back showing to me.

"Fuck me like this, huh?~" she purrs.

"Not quite~" I pull her from against the wall, then bend her forward, exposing her completely.

I blush furiously. What kind of position is this?! Regardless, it's erotic and has me hot. I wiggle my hips in front of him, hoping to get him to shove his cock in already. He grabs my hips to still them, then pulls me towards him, the tip of his cock just at my entrance. I moan as he teases me.

"Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" I whine helplessly.

I chuckle at her whine, but I don't make any motion to go inside of her. She decides to make drastic measures. Before I know it, there's a hand stroking me and playing with my shack. I gasps and moan, then growl softly and bend down to whisper in her ear.

"That's how you want to play, huh?~" she shivers.

"You keep teasing me~ all's fair in love and war~" I chuckle, and then change into my demon form and let the tip of my tail tickle her sides. She laughs, and while she does, I plunge into her. I hear her moan and feel her push her hips back against mine snugly.

I'm much deeper than I thought.

Ah!~ fuck he's so deep. Then again, basic doggy style always goes deep~ or...so I've heard...~ I moan again and rock against him. He moans and grabs my hips, then repeats his earlier actions of pulling almost all the way out, then slamming back in. I gasps and moan his name loudly. He begins to repeat this motion, slamming into me, hitting all the spots right on.

All while tickling my clit with his tail.

By now, I'm a moaning mess, pushing back on him, my hands no longer playing with his shack. He's hitting every spot, and his tail on my clit...

I can barely concentrate like this.

"Kurama!~~ I'm...ph please I..." I'm unable to finish my sentence, but he gets me. His thrusts speeds up, and he adds more strength to it. I scream his name repeatedly and a few other lewd things.

I feel him lean down, his chest against my back. His hands still on my hips, and he nips my earlobe lightly.

"Come for me, love~ give it to me~ call out for me while you're at it~~" one last thrust, and those words are my undoing.

"Kuraaaammaaaa!~~" I quiver, feeling myself release all over him.

Even all the times I've played with myself, I've never felt one so strong.

He was strong too. He pants, his chest still against my back. I feel his breath down my neck.

"Mmmmm~" He chuckles, then gently pulls out and picks me up, bridal style and lays me on the bed. He lays next to me, then covers me with the sheets. I snuggle closer to him, smiling up at him. I then close my eyes, and hear him say this.

"You are mine, Tiarie. All mine~" and he kisses my forehead.

I smile happily at this.

"And you're mine too, kurama~ we should do this again sometime~" he chuckles, then whispers in my ear.

"When?~" I giggle and shiver, then murmur before straddling him.

"How about now?~"

* * *

_Meh. Don't forget to vote._

_R&R_


End file.
